TN Elisabeth's Captivation
by VioletVision
Summary: FemSlash: Elisabeth finds herself in a wooded area in the middle of a downpour at night. An unlikely savior protects and captivates her.
1. Chapter 1

**TN Elisabeth's Captivation  
Chapter 1: The Rain**

Pairing: Wash/Elisabeth  
Genre: FemSlash/Romantic/Angst/Drama  
Rating: Nc-17

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: FemSlash, Language, Sexual Situations (in future chapters)

**Summary:** Elisabeth finds herself in a wooded area in the middle of a downpour at night. An unlikely savior protects and captivates her.

**AN:** Prologue Info –This story takes place in my fic TN Genesis of Obsession when Wash cusses at Jim in surprise at finding him in her housing unit. He had snuck in to spy on Taylor. Elisabeth was following Jim trying to find out what was happening. Elisabeth leaves, and Wash follows. This story happens between Genesis and Instinct.

A click sound came from the front door, and Jim turned to see Elisabeth standing in the main entry doorway watching him as if concerned.

No sooner had he realized who she was when he smacked the wooden floor with a body not unfamiliar plastered to him.

A voice growled loudly. "Who are you?"

"It's me! Jim Shannon."

Taylor had his hand gun pressed to a man's head holding him down when a light came on in the bedroom behind him. "Jim?"

Taylor pulled his body to the side of Jim and pointed the gun up at the ceiling. His eyes darted to the front door and was barely able to make out Dr. Elisabeth Shannon. Her lovely brown were so wide it must have been painful. Deer in the headlights was putting it mildly. He put his gun on the floor off to the side. Jim hadn't moved yet out of embarrassment.

Taylor glanced over his shoulder to see a completely naked Wash pointing a gun at Elisabeth. He knew from Wash's vantage point that she might not know who it was. "Stand down Wash."

Wash pointed the gun up then glowered down at Jim while she was back lit with a small lamp. "What the fuck Shannon?"

"I'm sorry!" Elisabeth's voice broke as she believed the harsh words were directed at her. "I didn't know what was happening. I just followed him. I…I thought that all of you were…uhh." She waved her hand in a circle. "I was wrong. I'm sorry." Elisabeth stepped back pulling the door shut completely flustered and disappointed with herself for pushing the front door open when she thought that Jim was hurt.

Elisabeth walked very quickly from the housing unit fighting the urge to break out in a dead run. She had to get away.

She thought of Jim jerking his arm back and how she thought that he was hurt somehow, so she pushed the door open. "Stupid." The image of Wash naked and backlit flashed in her mind flowing with the adrenalin she was feeling. "Blithering idiot!"

There were a few people walking just ahead of her, and she changed directions to avoid them without thinking and went farther into the trees. She thought to circle around and then go back to the path, but she came up short at a small fence. She ducked under one of the slats and kept going.

To her it felt as if only ten minutes had passed but it was closer to thirty when the rain started to come down with more force. Elisabeth finally glanced around to see if she needed to start walking back toward the small fence and the area where the housing units were.

Elisabeth felt disoriented as she had never been walking in a forested area before let alone at night in the rain. Her heart started to speed up in her chest as she realized she might not be able to find her way back to the fence or path.

Frustration, embarrassment, and disgust with herself pressed on her mind with the adrenalin causing tears to fall down her face. She turned and almost blindly walked between the trees back in the direction she thought she came from to begin with because she was not sure what else to do.

Jim flexed his arms to get up knowing that Elisabeth would be upset and probably crying. "Shit."

"I got this Shannon." Wash was already in a pair of tan pants and pulled on a tight black t-shirt.

Jim didn't glance over into the room because he was afraid Wash did not have her clothes on yet. "You sure?"

Jim clenched his teeth thinking. _Not only did she take care of Taylor, now she's taking care of Lis. Guess I'm just a fuck up all around._

Stomping in her boots, Wash stepped over Jim's body while pulling her hair back tying it in place. "Taylor. Try not to kill him while I'm gone."

Wash grabbed Taylor's pants off of her couch and tossed them back at him almost smacking him in the face. He put his pants on quickly.

Taylor grunted. "Sure. Meet us in ComCen up top. We need to talk."

Wash nodded yes and kept walking to the door. She grabbed her rain poncho and quickly slipped it over her head and stomped out her door into the rainy night. She jogged straight toward the Shannon's housing unit.

Two men walking by in rain coats called out to her.

She replied ignoring their confused expressions. "I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just out for an evening jog. As you were."

Maddy answered the door with a smile. "Hello. Come in…it's raining. Well, of course you know it's raining Lieutenant Washington. Is this about the survival training tomorrow? I really want to go, but as you can see. I'm under the weather. Um…not like you. I mean you were out under the rain not under the weather."

Mark called from the kitchen where he was getting a glass out of a cabinet. "Maddy. Let her talk."

Zoe popped her head around the corner of her bedroom then ran to Wash. "Do you want to see my room? I drew you out in the trees where you taught me how to make fire."

"Sure, but first. Is Elisabeth here?" Wash took off her rain poncho and hung it at the door not wanting to track water inside.

Maddy shook her head. "Nope. She went to the meeting just after dad."

"Come with me." Zoe grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Wash followed Zoe to her room and ooohh and aaawwwed over her drawings that she thought were good for someone her age. Wash also wondered when their bed time was because surely someone like Elisabeth gave them a bed time. She snapped herself out of that train of thought.

"Ok, good to see all of you, but I better get going. I don't want to be late for my part at the meeting." Wash nodded at them and went for the door not knowing what else to say.

Maddy followed her to the door. "Yes, you like us to be on time, so you need to be on time for the meeting. We understand. Um…mom didn't know when they would be getting back. Do you know?"

Wash paused and turned to her thinking up what to say. "No telling. It could be late, so don't wait up. Make sure you get to bed on time."

Zoe sighed. "Oh she will. Trust me. Bye Lieutenant Washington."

Wash double backed and went to the guards who had been walking outside her unit. She found them at their station on a tower. "When I passed you earlier, Dr. Shannon walked by just before me. Did you see where she went?"

The older of the two spoke. "She left the path heading up toward Agriculture."

The second added. "She was headed straight for the internal fence."

"Did you see her after that?" Washington was trying to hide her worry.

The first guy spoke up. "No. Is something wrong Lt?"

"No, I just need to talk to her. Can I use that?"

"Sure." He held out his Plexpad.

Wash used his Plexpad to access her account in the security system. She viewed footage of the area. It took a few minutes, but she found her on one of the cameras.

"Thanks." Wash handed the Plexpad back and left the tower.

Once she was out of their sight, she took off in a dead run out to the area where Elisabeth was walking. Her instincts kicked in as she remembered that was an area where they had problems the day before with dinosaurs.

After fifteen minutes, Wash spotted movement in the trees off to her left and turned in that direction knowing it was Elisabeth.

Wash sprinted up the hill that flattened out when she caught movement again and the sounds of an untrained person stomping through the woods noisily. Wash took a breath thankful Elisabeth was not OTG walking like that. She thought – _She would be dead in minutes_.

Wash glanced down at poncho knowing that Elisabeth's clothes were probably soaked all the way through. She sprinted forward again now worried that Elisabeth was drenched and cold walking blind in the trees. "Elisabeth Shannon."

She did not hear the other woman yelling for her as she wiped tears and water off of her face trying to clear her sight. Elisabeth's other hand was out smacking limbs out of her way as she walked quickly on the uneven ground.

Lightning crackled over head and Elisabeth jumped as her body jerked from fear. She had never been out in a storm before. She tried to calm down reminding herself that this was just rain not like the acid rain from her own time.

Thunder rumbled close by, and her wet hands grabbed at rough tree bark trying to find purchase. The steady rain turned into an onslaught as if someone were pouring large buckets over her. She heaved in a sigh of thanks when her right hand gripped a branch allowing her to steady herself.

The branch moved sideways as Elisabeth's hand slid over it about an inch. She forced her eyes open all the way because she knew something was wrong. The branch felt kind of smooth.

She blinked rapidly peering up in the dark to see the face of what looked like a large Pterodactyl. She heard her own voice yelling out as she stumbled backwards letting go. A low hanging branch with vines raked across her exposed neck causing a stinging sensation.

A strong arm caught her around the waist steadying her. Between all the blinking, she was able to see a hand gun extended at the dinosaur, which flew away with some difficulty in the downpour.

Elisabeth was thankful that he had come after her, "Oh thank god, Jim."

"I'm not Jim." A scratchy voice barely made it to her ears.

Elisabeth reacted to the new perceived threat and twisted to get away as she yelled, "Let go of me." She pushed with her arm almost able to see the form and remembered the gun. "Don't hurt me."

"Elisabeth it's Lieutenant Alicia Washington." Wash already had her gun in its holster and gripped Elisabeth's left wrist steadying her.

Elisabeth heard the words and froze in place. Her fear now escalated into terror for a moment as she wanted to escape the woman who had come to rescue her. Mixed emotions like embarrassment and self loathing raged inside Elisabeth as she tried not to pull her wrist free. She completely closed her eyes not even wanting to see at this point as she tried desperately to regain her ability to think.

Wash perceived Elisabeth's reluctance that remained even after she knew who she was. "I won't hurt you, Elisabeth."

Wash tried to step closer to hold onto Elisabeth's other arm, but Elisabeth kept her arm extended not letting her close the distance even if she needed her to stand.

Elisabeth remembered the claw marks on Taylor's shoulders and arms when he tackled Jim. "You hurt Commander Taylor."

Wash loosened her hold and leaned away causing Elisabeth to grip tighter if she wanted to remain on her feet because her high heel boots kept slipping as the rain battered her. Wash took the moment to reassess the situation then spoke. "Yes, but that's not what I want to do to you."

Elisabeth felt the adrenalin draining out of her system as the fear subsided. She became acutely aware that she was trembling and drenched in cold rain that showed no signs of letting up. The sting on the back of her neck started throbbing and reached her left hand up to feel it. Since her hair was pulled up on top of her head, she did not have to struggle with getting her hair out of the way. Her fingers grazed over a small cut. By the time she pulled her hand back to her face, she could not tell if there was blood or not because of the rain.

Wash watched the movements. "You're hurt?"

Elisabeth nodded yes and allowed Wash to move forward to inspect her neck. "Not bad, but do you want to go to Medial?"

"No. I just want to go home." Elisabeth's voice was barely audible in the rain now.

Wash took off her rain poncho in one fluid motion and held it up for Elisabeth. "Put this on."

"You need it for yourself." Elisabeth would have loved to put it on, but did not want to take it from her when she obviously needed it for herself.

"Put it on." Wash held it up higher and Elisabeth let Wash drape the heavy plastic like material over her. It still felt warm from being wrapped around Wash's body. Elisabeth wondered how anyone could feel warm out in this weather, but was thankful.

"Taylor is going to the Command Center with your husband. He wants us to meet them there. To talk." Wash saw that the cut was not that bad, but still worried because she knew Elisabeth was not use to these weather conditions like she was. She could feel the tremor in Elisabeth getting worse.

"No. I…can't it wait till later?" Elisabeth tried to see Wash's face clearly, but the rain obscured her view.

"Come on. You need to get dry." Wash suppressed a bark of laughter thinking that she wanted Elisabeth anything but that but knew this was not the time for humor or to tell Elisabeth that.

Elisabeth jerked her arm back standing on her own. "No."

Wash watched her wondering if Elisabeth would try to make it back on her own or if she would still ask for help if Wash insisted they go to the Command Center. She decided that Elisabeth would try to get back to her housing unit and most likely hurt herself again.

"We're not going to the Command Center. We're going to my unit." Wash paused and amended, "If that's ok with you?"

Elisabeth knew she needed to have her neck inspected, but did not want her new co-workers at Medical or her children doing it. "You act as a field medic?"

Wash stepped closer holding out her hand. "Yes."

"Will you take care of my neck?" Elisabeth wiped the water off of her face struggling to hear Wash's responses knowing that the other woman was ignoring her commanding officer to accommodate her.

"Yes." Wash knew that Taylor would be ok with ducking any feelings conversations with the couple. She knew it was important to Taylor that Jim is happy and part of that was Elisabeth being happy. He would not want her to drag Elisabeth in kicking and screaming just to have a little talk about their emotions.

"Alright then. I'll go." Elisabeth's voice was weak and shaky.

Wash pulled out her com and spoke briefly with Taylor to let him know what was happening.

Elisabeth extended her arm and Wash moved forward taking her cold hand. She understood now that when dealing with Elisabeth she would have to give more than take, and she was ok with that.

Wash thought to herself…_Lovely Lis is well worth it._

**A/N:** This is my first real Femslash. I allowed myself as a fic writer to be seduced by the idea of Wash as I orchestrated Elisabeth's captivation into the World of Wash. I didn't want Wash to be too forceful with her because after watching the way Elisabeth interacted with Jim, it just did not feel right. When I remember that Wash died (I always bring her back to life in my fics) to save Elisabeth and her children, this feels right. And for this fic, Elisabeth is Lis not Liz. Next chapter will most likely pick up with them back at Wash's place. Please tell me what you think about the fic? Review pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

**TN Elisabeth's Captivation  
Chapter 2: **The Foiled Plan

Pairing: Wash/Elisabeth  
Genre: FemSlash, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: Nc-17

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: FemSlash, Language, Sexual Situations (in the future)

**Summary:** Elisabeth finds herself in a wooded area in the middle of a downpour at night. An unlikely savior protects and captivates her. This chapter starts with their arrival at Wash's housing unit.

**AN:** This story happens between Genesis and Instinct.

Wash unlocked her housing unit and ushered Elisabeth inside. She expected Elisabeth to take off the poncho and ask for dry clothing. Wash had already thought about what she would say to then get them in the shower together.

Wash locked the door and peered at Elisabeth who just stood there with water dripping off of her and the poncho appearing oblivious to her surroundings.

Wash was daunted that the first part of the plan was not working. "Let's change into dry clothes."

Wash stripped down to her bra and panties. She tossed her clothes into a basket that sat on the bench of the wooden hall tree. She opened the drawer on the bottom and pulled out black shirt and pants. It was normal for her to come in out of the elements and change at the door as to not track water, mud or whatever else she had on her into her housing unit.

She put the soft fabric clothes on thinking that Elisabeth was watching. She picked up an army green set for Elisabeth thinking it would look nice on her.

Wash turned around to the door expecting to see Elisabeth's eyes hungrily watching her. She also expected Elisabeth to be at least partially undressed. Instead, Elisabeth was still standing with everything on just looking down at the water pooling in the floor. Wash thought that she appeared to be ignoring her.

Wash knew that with men all she had to do was strip, and they fell to their knees. Nothing complicated about that. She usually showed women some interest and they worked to get her attention. With Elisabeth, she now doubted any of her usual tactics would work.

"Elisabeth. Don't worry about the water. I'll clean it up." Wash commented thinking again that Elisabeth had probably never been out in rain before because in the future the acid in it made it deadly. She also wondered if she was going into shock from the fright from the dinosaur, if she had eaten anything that day, or if the cut had something on it that was poisoning her. Wash's mind just raced with possible things that could be wrong even if they did not fully make sense.

Wash's protective instincts kicked her into action when Elisabeth did not even respond to her voice. She grabbed a medical Plex off the top of the hall tree and ran it over her.

The results came back that she was hypothermic. Wash knew it explained the confusion and shivering.

"Elisabeth, take off the poncho. We need to get you warm." Wash's voice was deep and commanding.

Elisabeth's eyes went to the poncho as if she didn't fully understand.

"Here. Let me help you." Wash pulled the poncho up and Elisabeth moved her arms stiffly.

Wash hung it up at the door. "We need to get you out of the wet clothes. You're hypothermic."

"Bath." Elisabeth's shaky voice responded.

Wash was thankful that she spoke and nodded ok. She helped her to her bathroom and turned the bath on making sure she did not get it too hot.

"How ya feeling?" Wash's eyes glanced over Elisabeth assessing her for any other symptoms.

"Ok." Elisabeth took off her high heel boots with some difficulty. "I'm ok. I'll just get a bath. You can go."

Wash thought that it was obvious that she was getting a bath and felt uneasy about leaving her alone in the room if she was still confused. "Here are some dry clothes. I'll be just outside."

Wash had a towel and rubbed it over her hair then re-tied her hair back.

Wash went out and was about to shut the door when she heard Elisabeth's voice. "Coffee. Tea. Sbiten. Wassail."

"I can make tea." Wash responded instantly and noticed that Elisabeth was already appearing to be a little better just from being indoors. She mused that she did not know how to make the spiced cider Wassail or the honey Sbiten that she heard Boylan talking about a couple of days ago.

Wash wondered which Elisabeth's favorite was. Then she wondered why it mattered which was her favorite. She thought next why she would put thought into wondering why it mattered that she had what Elisabeth favored. She tipped her head to the side swishing her slightly damp hair trying to stop the train of thought.

"Ok." Elisabeth attempted a small smile and started to take her clothes off.

Wash pulled the door shut and went to her kitchen to get out what she would need to make tea.

Elisabeth was feeling almost herself again when she came out of the bathroom. She padded barefoot into the kitchen to see Wash pouring the contents from a teapot over a cup that had a metal strainer on it.

Wash glanced up. "I usually make tea in the mornings. You any better?"

"Mostly. Thank you." Elisabeth wrapped her arms around herself. "Socks."

Wash was finding it amusing that Elisabeth was not asking for things but just saying what they were. A smile twitched on Wash's lips as she responded. "Bedroom. Dresser by the door. Jackets in the closet if you want one."

"Ok." Elisabeth retreated into the other room.

Wash was wrapping a towel around the teapot when she remembered that she had left her Plexpad plugged up in her bedroom from where she was listening to music earlier that day. She couldn't remember what it was set to on the holo screen on the wall.

Wash strode quickly to her bedroom to find Elisabeth had her socks on and was looking at the Plexpad without touching it.

"Interesting." Elisabeth tipped her head with a genuine smile. "All older music."

Wash was thankful that Elisabeth did not turn the current song on because the holo screen would then display a photo of Elisabeth. She remembered taking the photo of the family group as they traveled to the colony for the first time from the portal.

Wash stepped up and deactivated the photo options. "I like older music. It's from a time before the environment went to shit. I mean got bad."

Elisabeth peered back down at the Plexpad then back up to Wash. "I haven't heard a lot of these. May I?"

Wash nodded wondering if this was Elisabeth's lead into them getting in bed together. She didn't mind if Eisabeth wanted to set the tone.

Elisabeth selected the next song on the list and said the name out loud. "Wish You Were Here by Avril."

Elisabeth listened to the beginning of the song - _'I can be tough. I can be strong. But with you_

_It's not like that at all. There's a girl that gives a shit behind this wall. You just walked through it…'_

Elisabeth switched to another one called Where Have You Been. - _'I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone.'_ Elisabeth continued to listen to the song and switched on the music video.

'_Someone who can please me. Love me all night long…'_ Elisabeth watched an exotic beauty emerge from water while singing very mesmerizingly. _'Looking for you babe…Searching for you babe. Where have you been? Cause I never see you out. Are you hiding from me, yeah? Somewhere in the crowd…'_

The music beat picked up loud and strong as the scantily clad woman with hypnotic eyes danced around on the wall holo screen. Elisabeth found herself watching the proactive movements with more than interest. She could feel her heart speeding up as if trying to match the beat of the song.

'_You can have me all you want. Any way, any day. To show me where you are tonight…'_

Wash watched in fascination as Elisabeth tipped her shoulders back and forth to the beat. Wash stepped forward when Elisabeth started rocking her hips with the dance moves.

Elisabeth turned away from Wash and went to the far side of the bed tugging the dark green blanket back from the pillows.

Wash stopped moving and listened to the music and dancing going on behind her. She allowed herself the view of another exotically lovely woman. This one was stretched over pulling her blanket down to the end of the bed.

Wash's eyes followed every movement with hunger to run her hands over Elisabeth's soft mocha skin. She expected any moment that Elisabeth would climb up on her bed and offer herself to her.

Wash blinked hard twice as if to clear her vision when Elisabeth took the blanket, wrapped it around herself and went back to watch the end of the song play out on the screen.

Wash closed her jaw that had dropped out of shock then started laughing because of the understanding that Elisabeth was not trying to seduce her, but trying to keep warm.

Elisabeth nodded at the video where a man with body paint was dancing with a mirror image of himself. "Yeah. He's strange, but she looks very pretty."

Wash continued to smile because only Elisabeth would think that the sultry and erotic Rihanna looked pretty in the video where she was gyrating and slithering across the screen. "Yes. Very pretty."

The song ended and Elisabeth poked one hand out of the blanket long enough to turn off the Plexpad. "Tea."

"Yes. Tea." Wash was still grinning like an idiot when she led Elisabeth to her large kitchen table.

Elisabeth followed her host as she walked in the darkened housing unit. She felt uneasy being in someone else's unit especially the unit she kept dreaming that she would visit. She had a reoccurring dream that she was hunting for something in Wash's housing unit. She would always wake up before she could discover what was hidden from her. She now walked slowly peering over the paintings hanging on the walls wondering who painted them and if one of them might be the sacred object she was trying to find.

Wash put a strainer over Elisabeth's cup and poured in some herbal tea.

Elisabeth took a sip thinking it tasted similar to Earl Grey, but smelled like apple cider. "Unusual."

Wash nodded and took something out of a cabinet that appeared to be a medic kit. "I'll take a look at your neck now."

Wash tried to calm herself down from the tempting music and display that Elisabeth put on earlier so that she could treat her neck. "Not that bad."

She sprayed on a substance then held a healing pad over it for a minute then removed it. "Almost can't tell the scratch was there. How's it feel?"

"Better. Thank you." Elisabeth glanced around the room seeing decorated and structurally differently than hers. The walls were light blue and there were dark wooden cabinets.

Wash poured a cup for herself and stood at the counter completely lost as what to do. This was something frighteningly new for her because she always had a plan or knew what to do.

"What do you do to relax?" Wash stepped closer behind Elisabeth as she sat with her herbal tea at the massive wooden table.

Elisabeth pictured Wash's well toned and athletic body behind her. "I like to review reports at night about the latest research finds." Since listening to music earlier and feeling warmer, she became acutely aware to every movement Wash made.

Elisabeth rolled her shoulders noticing for the first time that night that she felt sore. Elisabeth let the blanket fall away from her. "I guess I've been a little tense. Not sure why."

Elisabeth's voice sounded innocent with a little sassy bounce. "Not much going on, but I've had a recent move, new job, my kids, my husband's relocation so to speak and almost freexing to death. So no, not sure why I've been a little stressed out and tenssssse."

She smiled broadly and took a sip of her tea as she heard Wash huff out amusement behind her.

Wash kept her voice low and raspy as she slid her hands onto Elisabeth's shoulders and started to rub. "Yes, you do feel tense. Like you're about to snap."

Elisabeth's head snapped to the side with a hiss of air between her teeth. She glanced at Wash's hand quickly as if she expected something bad to happen.

Wash kept her mild expression the same and loosened her grip as she watched Elisabeth's face show anxiety.

Elisabeth quickly blinked a few times as if her mind were trying to process what Wash was doing. It was clear to Wash that Elisabeth was not sure if she was asking for sex or not, but could see that her mind was racing with possibilities.

"Would you let me rub your shoulders?" Wash thought to herself – _Taylor made it sound like Jim thought that she has been in several relationships with women and that she was into me. But she doesn't act like it now. Maybe, it's just been a while or she's skittish at first. Or the idiot got it wrong. Damn._

**A/N: **Got to love hurt/comfort.I underlined all songs that were playing and put '' around them, so hopefully it shows up in the format. I played the song by Rihanna while I wrote this chapter.What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**TN Elisabeth's Captivation  
Chapter 3: The Talk**

Pairing: Wash/Elisabeth  
Genre: FemSlash/Romantic/Drama  
Rating: Nc-17

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: FemSlash, Language, Sexual Situations

**Summary:** Elisabeth finds herself in a wooded area in the middle of a downpour at night. An unlikely savior protects and captivates her. Now that she is safe in Wash's housing unit, they end up talking about the situation. Somehow Elisabeth's shirt gets unbuttoned.

**AN:** This story of Wash and Elisabeth coming together happens between Genesis and Instinct. And I have to put in a shout out to a wonderful series by Faith Hunter. The first book is Skinwalker. I think Wash would make a wonderful Skinwalker vamp hunter.

Elisabeth closed her eyes and focused on the warm kneading sensations caused by Wash's hands on her shoulders. Wash's hands extended down to her arms then back up to her shoulders to finally rub circles on her neck.

Elisabeth's lips parted with a released breath. She tipped her head back more and relaxed her posture as Wash's thumbs came up rubbing the back of her skull. Elisabeth's melodious voice floated out as if she were in a trance, "That feels good."

Elisabeth started holding her breath for a few moments then almost inaudible moaned out as Wash continued to trace circles on the back of her neck and head.

The almost silent expulsions of pleasure from between Elisabeth's lips were tingling all over Wash's body demanding that she act. Wash pressed her teeth together exerting her will over her body that wanted to pull Elisabeth up to her and press their bodies together.

Wash chanted in her thoughts – _Patience. Patience. She'll bolt. Patience. She has her head back like Rihanna did in that music video. Maybe I could just…no. Patience._

Wash went back to rubbing her shoulders wondering how to proceed or even if she should try or not, when she almost stopped moving. Elisabeth's head inched back a little more and rested on her upper abdomen with a sigh.

She flexed her arms as if she were about to twirl the chair around to lift Elisabeth out of the chair and lay her out on the floor to massage the rest of her body. Wash realized what she was about to do and stopped…thinking – _Fuck! No. no. Patience. Patience. Patience is working so far. To hell with patience._

Wash let her hands slide down over her shoulders so that her fingers lightly touched the front of Elisabeth's button up shirt. She felt Elisabeth tense for a moment then relax again.

Elisabeth's eyes snapped half open as she realized that she had her head resting on Wash and that her hands had dipped lower to the edge of her shirt. She thought about her head resting back – _I encouraged her, so I can't blame her. She's not doing anything out of the way, so maybe I'll just wait a little longer before I tell her to stop. Gosh her hands are magic. I had no idea how much I needed this. _She stopped herself before she thought…I needed her.

Elisabeth closed her eyes again and felt relaxed all over her body as if she were floating. Her hands were hanging loosely at her sides. She stopped thinking as Wash's hands ran down then up slightly dipping under her shirt. Elisabeth did not even know she was breathing in time with Wash's motions that continually dipped lower.

Elisabeth lost herself in the sensations of warm hands running along her now heated skin. She relished the building throbbing sensations that were simultaneously begging for attention so close to the warm hands and much lower down. When she felt Wash's fingers graze the tip of her hardened nipples, her eyes shot open with a start and a gasp.

"Ummm." Elisabeth sat forward pulling out of Wash's captivating hands as she noticed that her shirt had three buttons undone and her left breast was exposed.

"AAAhhhhhh I umm." Elisabeth could not even speak as she quickly fastened the buttons. "I'm so sorry."

Wash watched Elisabeth fumble with her top. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I got…distracted."

Elisabeth laughed out for a few seconds and let go of her shirt. "I think I did too."

Wash had never had someone stop her from touching them before and once again found herself on unfamiliar ground. So she picked up their tea cups and started rinsing them off as Elisabeth watched her.

Elisabeth's eyes darted to the front of her own shirt where the hardened traitors were still noticeable then her eyes went back to Wash. She thought to herself. - _Did that just happen?_

Elisabeth took a quick inventory of her situation. She felt wonderful. She felt relaxed all over. But her mind focused on the fact that she ached for Wash to touch her again and to touch her for the first time in other areas that felt as if Wash had already been rubbing there. It was as if a happy new realization buzzed around the room tingling her skin…she was turned on by Wash.

"How?" Elisabeth said the word before she noticed.

"Distracted? You're a very beautiful woman Elisabeth." Wash stopped drying off the last cup and set it down. She turned her stance toward the lovely physician who sat in her kitchen. "Not only that, but you honestly care that people are alright. You take great care of your children. You protect your family. So it's not that far of a stretch that you…distract me."

Elisabeth was caught in the bold stare of Wash's eyes. She couldn't look away even when she tried. The power and force of the woman in front of her was overpowering. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything." Wash strode over and extended her hand.

Their eye's remained lock on each other as Wash watched the war raging inside Elisabeth. Wash only wished she knew who the players were in the war and what their struggle was over.

Wash tipped her head and Elisabeth lifted her hand from the table as if to take her hand.

Disappointment flooded Wash as Elisabeth took her hand back instead. "I um I haven't ummm."

Elisabeth's eyes lowered to the floor then Wash lowered her hand…waiting.

Wash knew if she waited long enough that Elisabeth would speak. It was difficult, but she told herself the truly good things were worth a wait.

Elisabeth seemed to decide on something then looked back up. "I tried this…this um before."

Wash fought not to speak as she saw that Elisabeth wanted her to talk or to help her.

When Wash remained quiet, Elisabeth spoke quietly again, but stopped watching Wash's face. "Just before I met Jim I umm had a I um was seeing this guy and um ahhhh. This is so difficult." Elisabeth shook her head wanting to leave.

Wash pulled up a chair quickly and sat down seeing the thought on Elisabeth's face. "It's ok."

"There was this woman in my medical program who… We were partnered up for an internship project at Clermont's Regional. I didn't know it at the time, but Jim was there getting a bullet wound treated. He saw her kiss me. I was shocked that she did that because I didn't really feel that way toward her. That night, I dreamed she kissed me again, but this time we were at the dome I grew up in and she was…well…not so forceful. And, I umm. I liked it. Then, she came to my place the next day when I didn't show up to class. She told me that I was giving her signs that I liked her, but I told her I didn't. She um said some things about me messing with her head. I told her my head was messed up, that I wasn't messing with hers. She didn't listen."

Elisabeth stopped and stared at her hands on the table feeling like she was back in high school…embarrassed and self-conscious.

"The guy I was seeing heard about the kiss and accused me of cheating on him. He wouldn't believe me and expected me to apologize to him. I just stopped seeing him, and she wouldn't talk to me after that. It was a mess, and I felt guilty."

Elisabeth stopped and glanced around the room as if looking for something then continued. "When Jim and I got together, he assumed I was seeing both of them. I didn't correct him because I didn't want to talk about it. I felt like I caused it to happen. I liked the dream, but I didn't like it when she actually kissed me. Since then, I try to avoid this…" Elisabeth waved her hand between her and Wash, "kind of thing because I just end up feeling guilty and stupid because I don't know how I feel. I don't understand it. I feel that way right now. Now you probably think I'm stupid."

Wash just kept watching her trying to understand everything that she was just told about Elisabeth and her past. She thought how Elisabeth stated that she liked research and the fact that she was a physician and surgeon. She knew the majority of Elisabeth's professional life was trying to understand things so she could save lives. She knew that Elisabeth had to understand something or it probably confused her. "You don't have to understand everything. You can just go with how it feels."

Wash chided herself because it took her a moment to realize it was her queue to say that she was not stupid. Wash wondered if what she said made Elisabeth think she was agreeing with her old program partner because her face scrunched up for a flash of a moment. Wash thought to herself – _Damn it! That's not what I meant. Does she think I meant go with the feeling of feeling stupid? I meant go with how good it felt with me rubbing on her shoulders. Damn! Damn! I always fuck up this communication with women thing. Men are easy. Just strip and they beg. _

"Elis…"

Elisabeth stood up with an awkward smile on her face and cut her off. "Thank you for the tea, Lieutenant Washington. I will not take up any more of your time."

As she tuned to walk toward the living room to leave, Wash spoke to her. "That's it."

Elisabeth stopped with her back to Wash. Her voice came out clipped. "I guess so. The stupid married woman is leaving."

"I don't think you're stupid, and I don't want you to leave." Wash stayed where she was.

"I'm married. For me to stay, is cheating. It's wrong. It's black and white no matter if you say it's ok because Jim knows about it, and its fine with him. I still feel guilt, so that makes it wrong."

Wash put her hands on her hips and watched Elisabeth for a few moments.

Elisabeth didn't talk either, but turned to the side not exactly looking at Wash.

Wash wondered if she should speak again and thought – _What the hell._ "Ok. I'll tell you what I think. She probably misunderstood what was happening, and really liked you. It might have hurt her that you didn't feel exactly the same way back, so she lashed out. The guy sounds like an idiot, so you were better off without him. Jim on the other hand seems to understand that things are not always black and white. Real life is mainly in the gray."

Elisabeth turned around all the way with hope in her eyes and scrutinized Wash. "That's what people say to themselves so they feel ok with doing wrong things."

After a minute of Elisabeth not talking, Wash took it as a sign that she was expended to continue. "My job is nothing but gray. If you just walk up to someone and ask them if shooting someone in the head is wrong. They'll say it's wrong. That's black and white."

Wash tipped her head to the side and her hair that was pulled back in a tie swept in that direction. "You could ask someone in the colony if someone coming into the colony with a bomb to blow up civilians is right or wrong. What would they say?"

"Wrong." Elisabeth's voice lost the clipped tone from earlier.

"So both things are wrong. That's black and white. Right?"

Elisabeth shook her head yes having no idea where she was going.

"A year ago, I used a sniper rifle to shoot a man in the head the second before he tried to detonate a bomb inside the colony. There was no other way to get to him in time to stop him. It would have taken out half of the population including children. You already said that shooting someone is wrong and bombing children is wrong. So did that make me taking the guy out before he killed the children wrong?"

Elisabeth stepped forward knowing now what Wash was getting at by what she was saying. "No."

Elisabeth could see the emotions on Wash's face. It hurt her to talk about what happened. Elisabeth's caring instincts livened up, and she had an instant desire to give Wash a hug.

Wash didn't need to say that by her answering no that she just contradicted herself. She could see if on her face.

"I felt guilt after I shot the guy. I thought maybe if I noticed him earlier then I could have stopped him before things got that far. I could have interrogated him and got some actionable intel that could stop future attacks on the colony." Wash paused taking a deep breath. "Killing still feels wrong. I still feel guilt for killing him, but it's what I needed to do. It was the right thing to do."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elisabeth felt intrigued by what Wash was telling her and all the feelings of being upset were gone.

Wash took a step closer toward Elisabeth thinking to herself – _Because I want to fuck you._

The thought faded as new ones pushed it away knowing that was not the reason anymore. This wasn't some game to get Elisabeth naked anymore. That being the predominate reason for her interest in Elisabeth had faded when she was searching for her in the rain. She wanted her safe. She wanted her protected. She wanted her for herself…to keep.

Wash now thought – _Damn._ _It's not just the thrill of the hunt or the excitement of sex with someone new. Did her intern partner just pull her into a room, push her up against a wall and kiss her without making sure Elisabeth wanted it that way? That might be ok if they were already seeing each other, but not with Elisabeth at first. She's kind of…delicate. I'm use to playful, kinky and downright deadly, but I'm not use to delicate. _

"Because, I want you to understand me and yourself." Wash did not even know if she was making sense at this point. She forced herself to think up what to say to try to convey what she was feeling.

"It seems like people try to push you into things before you can process everything. What I mean is, I felt guilty because I believed I could have stopped things before I had to kill the guy. You might have felt guilty because on some level you might have liked her, but were never given the chance to explore that. You also had a guy you were seeing and thinking about her might have registered as cheating in your mind hence it was wrong. But now, you are in a situation where your guy knows where you are and who you are with and what we…might be doing. He's fine with it. Practically gave me his blessing. I don't see that as cheating because both of you know. No one's going behind anyone's back."

Elisabeth could not help but seeing things from Wash's point of view even if she did not agree with everything. She started glancing around the room again suspecting that Wash was not use to talking this much about relationship things because she looked kind of uncomfortable. She wondered if she was being overly traditional thereby making her look silly to Wash.

"Besides, my guy Taylor, has something going on the side with your guy. All of us are adults with our eyes wide open. No one wants to mess with your family situation. You both are a happy couple. It's just that sometimes you need to explore things for yourself."

Wash grinned at Elisabeth and stepped forward again. Wash handed her a com device believing her glancing around meant she wanted to leave again. "I stopped by your house looking for you. They said you went to a meeting. Asked when it would be over, and I said late. They bought it. You might want to tell the kids you're on your way so they don't worry."

Elisabeth grabbed the com from Wash then slowed her hands bringing it to her mouth as she watched all hope fade from Wash's face. When Wash glanced up, Elisabeth then focused her eyes over the com device.

"I gave one to Maddy. It is set to the same channel. It's one of the higher ones, so only that com, mine, and Taylor's can hear what you say. You can leave the com on the table when you leave. I need to get a shower and hit the head." Wash walked out of the room.

Elisabeth watched her go into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Elisabeth hurriedly spoke on the com then set it down. She had a plan to stop Wash before she went back to Taylor's housing unit.

A/N: Ok, now I have the whole it is cheating thing out of the way. It's time for some fun. What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**TN Elisabeth's Captivation  
Chapter 4: The Bedroom**

Pairing: Wash/Elisabeth  
Genre: FemSlash/Romantic/Humor  
Rating: Nc-17

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

**Summary:** Elisabeth finds herself in a wooded area in the middle of a downpour at night. An unlikely savior protects and captivates her. This chapter starts with Elisabeth's plan to keep Wash from Taylor by offering herself as a distraction.

**AN:** This story of Wash and Elisabeth coming together happens between Genesis and Instinct. Honey bun anyone?

Fifteen minutes later, Wash exited her bathroom believing that Elisabeth went home. She secured several locks on her main door and walked through the unit. She turned off some of the lights as she went. She did not need them and was always paranoid someone would try to look inside her unit even though her windows were the cut down bullet proof ones from a few chopped up Rovers that were junked.

Wash took a plate from her refrigeration unit and headed back to her bedroom to do some reading for the night. She had her mind set that she was going to read Skinwalker by Faith Hunter. Reilly told her it was a kick ass series about a Cherokee Skinwalker who can take on the form of animals as she hunts down and kills rogue vampires.

"Have stakes will travel." Wash quoted something from a back cover of one of the books because the phrase amused her to no end.

Wash had viewed a summary of the story and perused the covers thinking that she herself could be the gun toting, leather clad, hard ass who rides around on a motorcycle with an animal spirit in her soul. She decided to pull her hair back in a long braid tomorrow and see if Reilly got the reference.

"Hi."

Wash froze in the doorway to her bedroom. She took a couple hard blinks trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Elisabeth was perched on her bed with her legs folded under her. She had an innocent smile on her face.

"Hi. What's up?" Wash did not understand what she was still doing there. The confusion showed on her face.

Elisabeth almost opened her mouth to make a sexual reference about something being up when she reminded herself it was not Jim standing at the door. Wash was a woman and the reference would not work with a woman. She desperately tried to think of something to come back with and failed.

She opened her mouth, let out a deep breath and decided on honesty. "I wanted to stop you before you went to Taylor's."

Wash still felt puzzled and just kept standing in the doorway. "I'm not going to Taylor's tonight."

"I thought you said you were." Elisabeth squinted.

"No." Wash shifted her stance.

"You said you were going to get a shower then go have sex with him." Elisabeth snapped her mouth shut feeling embarrassed about what she just said.

"No." Wash had to think about it for a few seconds. "I said something about getting a shower and hitting the head."

"Yes. Exactly. That's what you said. You were going to hit him umm I mean hit his um…you know hit that." A light flush broke out on Elisabeth's face as she stumbled over the words trying to put them together right. Elisabeth tucked a strand of her long dark brown hair behind her ear.

Wash leaned against the doorframe staring into space a moment before she understood then started smiling. "That's not a sexual reference."

"Yes. Saying you are going to hit someone is. The condition he was in with those blood on his arms it seems you have hit him enough. It is…um…my turn, but without the hitting. Well, I'm willing to try anyway." Elisabeth nodded her head like it was final.

Wash fought for control knowing her body was lightly shaking with restraint to not burst out laughing at what Elisabeth was saying. "I meant. I mean saying you are going to hit the head does not mean sex. And, saying you're going to hit that doesn't mean you are going to actually harm someone when you fu…have sex with them. It just means fuc…having sex."

"You said you were going to hit his well…that and that means sex and you referenced his you know his um guy part…head, so that meant you were going to clean up to go have sex with him."

Wash chuckled when Elisabeth said guy part, but tried to cover it up with a cough. Wash noted that Elisabeth was horrible at the whole seduction thing, but it made her look so adorably cute that she was still trying.

"When I said going to hit the head that means taking a pi…going to the bathroom." Wash was struggling to keep her language acceptable and without laughing, but it was proving difficult.

"Oh. What about coming in hot? That has to be a sex reference." Elisabeth folded her arms over her chest.

Wash's eyes diverted to her cleavage and stuck there. "No."

Elisabeth noticed her gaze and felt like she was finally getting somewhere. She wondered if Wash liked to fight. She remembered Taylor again with the marks across his shoulders and arms and decided the answer was yes. "Coming in hot. Come on….coming and in and saying it's hot. Must mean sex." Elisabeth jutted out her jaw and bounced up and down for emphasis because she could not stomp her foot.

Wash enjoyed the view of Elisabeth acting defiant with the little bounce on her bed. Wash desperately wanted to run her tongue along her cleavage. Her lips parted as she started breathing faster, and her tongue darted out over her lower lip of its own accord.

"I guess coming in hot could under the right conditions mean that, but it really means showing up with guns. The guns are what the hot stands for in the phrase." Wash was not even paying attention to what she was saying to Elisabeth because all of her attention was on the contours of Elisabeth's frame. Wash decided the doc outfits she wore covered up exactly how feminine she was.

"Then why don't they just say that."

"Scares the civies." Wash's eyes were now feeding on the shape of her slender calves.

"It sounds to pervy to be anything else but sex. Saying it means people with guns is just…bulla shit."

Wash snapped out of the sensual haze she was in at hearing Elisabeth cuss. Her mouth hung open in happy shock.

Elisabeth preened. "I bet I got that one right."

Wash smiled broadly not having the heart to tell her that she didn't. "Yes, you did."

Elisabeth was all pleased with herself. She shimmied her shoulders and head in a ha ha motion that she got the cuss word right and managed to actually say it out loud even if she struggled with it.

Wash finally stopped controlling herself and bent over slightly belly laughing. She had no idea how Jim could be around her for any amount of time and survive. Being wrapped around her finger was putting it mildly. She knew if Elisabeth asked her to shave her head and wear bright yellow around the colony yelling 'I'm a big banana!' She would do it. She was just too adorable for words.

It was the strangest seduction she had ever had inflicted on her. Wash tried to control herself thinking that when Elisabeth was not trying to be sexy that she over exuded it and when she tried it came out humorous and cute.

Wash finally stopped laughing when Elisabeth pouted playfully. "Stop laughing at me."

Wash now knew why Jim caved when Elisabeth wanted a third child even though it was against the law. When she first saw they had a third child, she thought it was stupid and careless. But now she understood what scholars mean when they say that men would destroy their lives and kingdoms would fall for the love of a truly beautiful woman. No one can withstand that kind of power.

"I'm not laughing at you. Honey bun?"

Elisabeth's nose scrunched up a moment. "I don't like pet names. Calling you Wash is as far as I'm willing to go. Jim tries to call me Liz now and then, but I hate that name. I call him Jim and that in and of itself was a concession."

Elisabeth stopped talking when she noticed she mentioned her husband while sitting in another's bed. She wondered if that was poor etiquette.

Wash went back to smiling broadly again thinking that Elisabeth was as delightful and innocent as a college kid who never left a dome. It was a contrast to the smooth and in control physician she had witnessed in Medial.

Wash interjected. "I mean…do you want a honey bun. You know. A bun with honey on it. I bake to relax. I made these yesterday."

Wash held down the plate that was in her hand and Elisabeth saw there were two rounded bread pieces that appeared to have honey on top. "I've never actually eaten real buns before. How did you get honey? No, don't tell me. It's probably some nasty looking dino insect thing."

Elisabeth crawled across the bed and kneeled taking one of the pastries that Wash baked. "It looks and smells so good. I've seen them on vids before but never tasted one."

Elisabeth took a slow bite savoring the flavors of the sweet honey and rolled the bread on the roof of her mouth feeling the flakey textures. "God this is heaven."

Wash couldn't agree more and just nodded. The sight of Elisabeth moving across her bed hungrily then nibbled on the pastry with her eyes half closed almost melted Wash to the floor. Heat flooded her body as she watched Elisabeth covetously licking honey off of her fingers while murmuring to herself about how good it was.

Wash took a deep breath wishing she could help or at least join in on the savoring. But then again, she reminded herself she liked to watch.

When Elisabeth was done, her eyes darted to the plate eyeing the last one. She glanced up at Wash with hopeful eyes. "Please." Then her attention went back to the plate as hunger and determination showed on her face. "Can I have it?"

"One concession." Wash attempted to negotiate knowing she would cave to Elisabeth if she pouted again.

"Which is what exactly?" Elisabeth's accent thickened.

"I get to call you Lis. Not Liz, but Lis." Wash inched the plate back away from Elisabeth.

Elisabeth scowled. "And what do I get in return?"

Wash responded instantly. "And, you get the honey bun."

Elisabeth's head hipped down and she folded her arms. "I already think I can get that, so what else are you offering to make it worth my while to let you call me by a nick name?"

Wash's mind scrambled over things she could offer. Wash's smile became devious. "I will take your clothes off of y…"

Elisabeth shook her head quickly cutting Wash off. "No. It was not a sex reference."

Wash thought to herself. - _Damn. I thought it was. I thought she was getting the hang of it._

Elisabeth saw the reaction on Wash's face and felt like she got one up on her. "What ya going to give in return besides baking me honey buns whenever I want them?"

"I've already rubbed your shoulders, so how about whenever you come over…I give you a foot massage while you eat the honey bun."

Elisabeth thought about it and eyed the plate again. "Ok, deal."

Elisabeth took the last honey bun off of the plate and lay back on the bed with her knees bent.

Wash's mind started racing over all the possibilities if Elisabeth had only taken off her pants. Her mind offered a few even with them still on her. She thought of other things she could do with the jar of honey she had in her kitchen. But, she pushed those thoughts aside. "Deal."

Elisabeth did not even notice Wash walking to the other side of the room and tearing a small bit of leaf off of a plant in the corner. Wash squeezed the oil out of the leaf into her hand and rubbed them together a moment then took Elisabeth's foot.

"Eeeewww that's cold." Elisabeth stopped nibbling a moment.

"Let me rub it a little and it won't be." Wash's voice was low and raspy as she continued to massage one of Elisabeth's dainty feet. "And, yes that was a sex reference."

Elisabeth's eyes were hooded and her lips slightly parted as the sensations of arousal slowly rolled over her like the honey that was dripping down her hand.

Wash continued as she watched the change take place on Elisabeth's face. Even her breathing and the way she moved her hands changed becoming more inviting and sensually aware. "Maybe I will…let you. W.A.S.R."

Wash thought of the last word that sounded like 'waser' then knew what it stood for Was. A. Sexual. Reference.

Elisabeth held her hand still then slowly raised her mouth and tongue to lick the honey off of her own hand.

Wash responded. "I like to watch. WASR."

Elisabeth used her other hand to unto the same three buttons on her shirt that Wash had undone earlier. She didn't pull the material apart, but left it that way. "I like to be watched."

Wash peered at her hardened nipples that were pressed against the army green fabric. She set Elisabeth's foot down and started to climb onto the bed.

"Uuuh aahhhh. The concession." Elisabeth moved her other foot against Wash's abdomen and lightly pushed.

Wash stopped and started rubbing her other foot before she even noticed what she was doing. "Hopefully you never ask me to dress up like a banana."

Elisabeth giggled picturing it. "What?"

"Nothing. But keep eating. Remember, part of the concession." Wash continued then started inching up her calf while glancing at Elisabeth's mouth.

Elisabeth's hooded eyes and sly smile were back. She squinted one eye and tipped her head as if to ask what she was doing.

"Being thorough, Lis."

**A/N:** Well, I just had to add the humor to this chapter. I was eating a honey bun and went oooh wait I can use that. The phrase thing was for another fic, but ended up in this one. If this is Elisabeth's first time around members of the military then I thought it would be fun for the misunderstanding of phrases. Hehehehehe What do you think? Reviews make my world go round. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**TN Elisabeth's Captivation  
Chapter 5: The Moment**

Pairing: Wash/Elisabeth  
Genre: FemSlash/Romantic/Smut  
Rating: Nc-17

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

**Summary:** Elisabeth finds herself in a wooded area in the middle of a downpour at night. An unlikely savior protects and captivates her. This chapter starts with Wash asking Elisabeth to undress while in bed together.

**AN:** This story is of Wash and Elisabeth coming together, and it happens between Genesis and Instinct. I am having Elisabeth be a little reluctant of her physical interactions with Wash, which to me is in keeping with her actions with Jim. Connect the dots anyone?

Elisabeth heard Wash say that she was being thorough, and wondered if she did everything that way. As she finished the last of her honeyed treat, her body hummed with anticipation of what Wash was going to do with her. This was something she had thought about for years, but never fully let herself give in to before.

She watched Wash's passionate eyes that were more suited for a wild animal because of their intensity. She had always found herself drawn to individuals with predatory gazes that roved over her body as if they desired to devour her. It made her feel wanted, it made her feel beautiful, and it inspired her to try to push her own boundaries of what was acceptable.

"Lis?" Wash placed a light kiss on Elisabeth's ankle then let her tongue flick as her firm grip held her leg in place.

"Yeah?" Elisabeth licked the last of the honey off of her fingers.

"Lose the shirt." Wash breathed out letting her warm breath feather over the moist spot she left on Elisabeth's slender ankle.

A shiver of expectancy ran over Elisabeth's leg. "Uuuhh yes, alright."

Wash had felt the light flex of Elisabeth's leg as the ripple ran over her skin. Wash slowly lowered Elisabeth's leg back to the bed and languidly observed Elisabeth unbuttoning her shirt. "You are very beautiful."

Elisabeth barely heard the words that were whispered to her as she leaned up taking the shirt off of her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Elisabeth lay back letting her hair fan out. "You think so?"

Elisabeth tried not to let it show that she was nervous and that she really did care what Wash thought about her body. She had observed Wash's form before and knew she was leanly muscled from years of a strict military regimen. Elisabeth pushed back the thought that her own body was less muscled in comparison.

Elisabeth thought for a moment about seeing Wash that morning. Elisabeth was doing her morning aerobics when Wash and several other military personnel came out of an area reserved for advanced jujitsu. She never would have believed that morning that at night she would be half naked in Wash's bed.

Wash leaned forward and started to pull the army green pants off of Elisabeth who in turn lifted her hips to assist Wash. She inched the fabric down to her knees and paused holding her breath.

In that moment, Wash was never surer of a response she gave to a question. Her voice rose and trailed off as she gazed took in every inch of skin that was exposed. She then peered directly into Elisabeth's dark stormy eyes. "You ARE the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Elisabeth smiled demurely lowering her eyes, but put her hands over her head allowing herself to feel exposed to Wash's ever watchful whiskey eyes.

Wash slid the soft pants off tossing them behind her. Part of her wanted to strip and join her on the bed taking what she wanted, but her stronger side wanted to savor the first moments. She decided to leave her clothes on knowing it would keep herself in check as well as not cause Elisabeth any over thinking sessions that lead to talking.

Wash had noticed earlier that when Elisabeth thought about another woman touching her or being aggressive that she shied away or seemed to think about the mechanics. She understood that if she moved slower and stealthier, Elisabeth would become distracted in the sensations, which was what Wash wanted. She wanted Elisabeth so captivated by pleasure that she ceased to over analyze the situation. She wished Elisabeth's body would tremble with desire to be touched to the point that Elisabeth stopped putting too much thought into it.

Wash climbed onto the bed and left soft kissed running up Elisabeth's calf to her knee then inched even slower up her thy. She crawled up so that she was straddling the worshiped leg she kissed. When her lips finally got to her hip, she let her other hand trail from the opposite knee up to the other side of her hip.

Elisabeth leaned back onto the bed shivering at the tingling sensations that were left by Wash's lips. Just when Elisabeth was sure that Wash would move her kisses more to the center of her body, she felt her hand sliding up from the other side adding to the sensations. The combination of the sliding of her hand and the laving of her tongue on her hip forced an eager moan to escape her lips.

Wash listened to the beautiful music she created in Elisabeth and feed on it wanting more. It thrilled her to know the effect she was having on the beauty. Her instinct and her usual plan would have been to go to work on her driving her over the edge, but Wash resisted rushing the moment. It cost her. It cost her dearly, but she was determined not to let it show. She fought the urge to rip her own clothes off and roll around on the bed naked with Elisabeth knowing it might push Elisabeth away.

Elisabeth hoped and feared that Wash was going to converge at her center with her mouth and hands. When she parted her lips to tell Wash that it was probably not a good idea that they continue, she opened her eyes to see as she felt that Wash skipped that area completely.

Wash slowed her movements waiting to see if Elisabeth would stop her. When she didn't, Wash commended herself on her restraint, which was now allowing her to continue instead of being banished from Elisabeth's lovely body. She traced her fingers into the dip at Elisabeth's waist and paused feeling the quivering of muscle underneath. Wash kissed up the ridge of her ribs glancing periodically up to her face watching her parted lips move with each quickened breath.

Wash moved her tongue over a small freckle that was on the edge of her rib then up to the next one that was where her sternum began. Wash mused to herself. - _Connect the dots can be downright sexy. _And she strove to find all the connection. It was a game she vowed she would never tire of with Elisabeth.

Tingles of exhilaration ran over Elisabeth's skin as she realized what Wash was doing. She wondered where her pursuits would take her, and she wasn't the only one thinking that.

Wash knew Elisabeth talking about coming over in the future to see Wash was one thing, and actually letting Wash touch her was another. Wash knew she was walking a very thin line that could snap and end things before it really had a chance to begin. And, she wanted this to begin. She wanted her more than she had ever wanted another. She felt almost desperate at the fear that any moment it would end…permanently.

Every moist lick on Elisabeth's toned abdomen, every light trace of her fingers on her heated skin, and every hum of acceptance was a gift to Wash as the back of Wash's mind kept chanting.- _Please don't stop me. Please don't stop me. Don't stop me._

Elisabeth relished the movements on her body as they tingled and tempted. She found that watching Wash made her start thinking about what Wash might do, and it took away from what she was actually doing. She told herself to just enjoy herself as her eyes slowly closed.

Wash moved farther up and let her thy press down between Elisabeth's legs hoping that the contact would not cause her to push her away. When she sighed in response and turned her head to the side, Wash worked her body slowly pressing and after a few moments felt Elisabeth grind back.

Wash felt empowered as she felt the heat rising up from Elisabeth and heard her breathing increase into a pant. She wanted to kiss her, but because her head was turned to the side, she ran her lips over her pulse instead.

Elisabeth was lost momentarily in the rocking of Wash's sinuous body and the light brush of her lips and teeth at her neck. Her hands lowered of their own accord to the sides of Wash's face, and she brought her own lips very close to Wash's. She wanted to convey to Wash how much her body needed hers, but words could not even enter her mind at this point.

Wash slowed her movements as she allowed Elisabeth to slowly lower her to Elisabeth's lips that were tipped up reaching for her. This was more than she expected from the younger woman. Wash was entranced as Elisabeth's soft lips finally made contact with her own as they shared each other's air and essence.

A light moan of need left Elisabeth's mouth, and Wash responded with taking over the kiss pressing harder and running a hand into Elisabeth's dark brown hair on her pillows. Wash ground against Elisabeth as she devoured her mouth taking as much as Elisabeth was willing to relinquish. They were lost for a time pulling and rubbing as if in a struggle to gain as much contact between their bodies as could be allowed.

Wash finally moved her lips back to Elisabeth's neck and allowed herself to breath in the flowery sent of her silken hair. One inch at a time, Wash slid her body down Elisabeth's as she traced lines with her tongue down her neck. She paused several times to lightly suck her skin into her mouth against her teeth then flicked her tongue back and forth. Every time she repeated the onslaught, Elisabeth mindlessly worked her hips and moaned encouragement.

Awareness of the situation flashed into Elisabeth's consciousness as the licking on her neck was as if Wash was licking much lower down on her body. That area throbbed as if in response to the sensual laving. More…she needed more.

Wash could have sworn one of the groans coming from Elisabeth was the word more, but she was not one hundred percent sure it was not her own wishful thinking as she inched lower.

Elisabeth started thinking about how she had dreamed that Wash was touching her similar to this. She remembered waking up from the dream having an actual orgasm and giggling happily as she felt her body pulse with the after effects. She remembered not being able to meet her eyes the next day. Her mind offered the memory of the thought that if Wash took care of her then Wash would expect her to reciprocate. She felt sudden panic that brought her out of her sensual captivity.

Elisabeth shook her head no when Wash inched her lips down between her curvy breasts.

Wash had just congratulated herself again, but this time for not licking on a pert darkened nipple that was close to her mouth when she noticed Elisabeth was shaking her head.

"What, Lis?"

Wash did not want to ask, but knew that if Elisabeth did not really want to continue that she was not going to push her. She knew she would stop if asked...to mourn the loss of someone who was so very unique…to be tormented for all time.

Elisabeth could not tell her the answer. She thought it sounded stupid when she ran the words over in her mind.

Instead, she moved her hands to cover her face as she felt Wash shift more to the side off of her body.

"What?" Wash saw the embarrassment on Elisabeth's delicate face before she hid behind her hands. "We can slow things down if you need."

Wash thought about her reaction then glanced at her own body. "I can take off my clothes too if that will make you more comfortable."

Elisabeth pulled her hands to the side and raised her head a few inches. "No." She moved her lips to say the words she was thinking several times, but nothing came out.

Elisabeth huffed out a breath and lay back stiffly feeling like an idiot for stopping Wash.

Elisabeth's body was revved up and practically yelled to be touched. Where Wash had once paid homage was even now cooling in the air causing her acute frustration with herself and the situation she had allowed herself to be in this night.

She wanted Wash, and it was obvious to both women who were lying in the bed. But, what was also apparent was that something was hindering Elisabeth's ability to allow Wash to continue.

"Want me to turn down the lights?" Wash was grasping at what might help. She tugged at the corner of the sheet and pulled it part of the way onto Elisabeth. She watched as Elisabeth relaxed her face some and her hands grabbed at the sheet like it would save her life.

Wash mentally bashed her head into a wall. She continued to picture herself smashing her head into the non-existent wall knowing that nibbling on someone's body from ankle to mouth to sternum was not the most subtle first move.

She berated herself for not going for a cute kiss first or maybe kissing her hand then waiting for the next night to try something this forward. - _Damn. Damn!_

**A/N:** I worked on this chapter for days trying to make it match what I was seeing in my mind. Thinking you're walking a thin line while playing sexual connect the dots…priceless. What do you think? Reviews make my world go round.


End file.
